Um novo começo
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Quando duas pessoas se encontram sozinhas seus corações podem se juntar na procura da felicidade, isso aconteceu com Fujitaka e Sonomi, como sua familia irá reajir? pares Fujitaka/Sonomi Eriol/Tomoyo Sakura/Shaoran


Nota: Esta história é sobre Fujitaka Kinomoto e Sonomi Daidouji, eu sei que parece meio estranha, mas levem em conta que eu quis escrever sobre um casal pouco comum, espero que apreciem a leitura e me digam o que acharam toda critica vai ser bem vinda sendo boa ou ruim, pois só assim vou poder melhorar. Também pretendo incluir Sakura e Syouran e Eriol e Tomoyo no decorrer do fic.

Boa leitura

Os personagens citados na história não me pertencem pertence a Clamp.

**Um novo começo.**

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 1: Um pedido de desculpa.

Era uma noite linda de verão, Sonomi olhava as estrelas da sacada de sua mansão, sentia uma solidão muito grande, pensava em sua querida filha Tomoyo que tinha se casado com o jovem inglês, no começo ela não queria o casamento, sabia que iria perdê-la assim como perdera sua adorada prima Nadesiko para aquele professorzinho, estranho como já não odiava tanto ele, pois agora compreendia que sua prima fora muito feliz assim como Tomoyo está sendo com Eriol, pena ela está morando na Inglaterra.

- Ai que noite linda acho que vou passear!

Sonomi passou em frente do espelho, admirou-se, apesar da idade continuava bem, estava vestindo uma camisa social branca e uma saia azul marinho de corte reto a cima do joelho, muito elegante, pegou uma blusa no guarda-roupa, dispensou as guardas costas, pois hoje ela queria sair sozinha, e começou a caminhar sem rumo.

No parque sentado no banco se encontra um homem solitário observando o céu com um semblante de felicidade apenas recordando os lindos momentos do passado, tinha um sorriso leve estampado no rosto, lembrava-se de seu grande amor e no quanto ela fazia falta, às vezes tinha vontade de chorar ou ficar triste mais prometera a ela que nunca choraria e tinha cumprido suas palavras, tinha criados seus filhos sozinho mais com muito amor para compensar a ausência dela, e deu certo, pois os dois se encontravam muito felizes.

- Aiiiiii! Quem colocou essa pedra aqui, droga acho que quebrou o salto! Sonomi tinha tropeçado numa pedra e reclamava alto, o homem sentado escutou a mulher reclamando e foi até onde vinha o som, encontrou uma mulher abaixada no chão com um sapato na mão então resolveu oferecer ajuda.

- A senhora precisa de ajuda? perguntou gentilmente.

A mulher se virou para responder, mas no instante que os olhos deles se encontraram Sonomi soltou um grito que assustou todos que estavam perto.

- VOCÊ! ERA SÓ O QUE FALTAVA PARA ESTRAGAR A NOITE DE VEZ!

Todos olharam para eles, mas isso não intimidou Sonomi, o homem gentilmente a cumprimentou com um sorriso o que a deixa mais brava ainda.

- Sonomi, como vai?

- Estava melhor antes de você aparecer e estragar minha noite Professor Kinomoto.

- Não precisa ser tão formal pode me chamar de Fujitaka.

- Eu preferia não te chamar de nada, ou melhor, nem te conhecer, assim ela estaria comigo...e...

Apesar do sorriso no rosto, os olhos de Fujitaka se apresentavam triste, enquanto Sonomi continuava a falar seu sorriso ia sumindo, ela então percebeu que tinha exagerado, quando olhou para ele e viu que seu eterno sorriso não estava mais lá, "ele parece realmente triste" pensou.

- Fujitaka como vai a Sakura e Touya? Sonomi mudou o tom da conversa do nada.

- A Sakura está bem, ela está casada com o jovem Shaoran, que é um rapaz muito bom e o Touya está morando em Tóquio com o Yukito, eles trabalham dando aula o Touya de história e o Yukito de matemática apesar de surpreendido com a mudança de conversa de Sonomi, respondeu naturalmente. - E a Tomoyo como vai depois do casamento?

- Ela me ligou ontem pareceu muito contente no telefone, sabe eu queria te agradecer. Sonomi falou sem graça.

- Agradecer? assustou-se Fujitaka.

- Sim, por você ter entrado com a Tomoyo na igreja. Sonomi estava sem jeito, com um olhar muito triste.

- Vamos sentar. ofereceu Fujitaka.

No primeiro momento a reação de Sonomi foi gritar com ele pela ousadia, mas resolveu aceitar era bom conversar com alguém, mesmo que fosse ele e estranhamente sentia-se confortável com ele, então foram para o banco onde ele se encontrava anteriormente e sentaram-se.

Passou algum tempo eles conversavam sobre coisas triviais e também da felicidade dos filhos então Sonomi olhou triste para chão, Fujitaka percebeu e resolveu arriscar perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco de não sobreviver à pergunta.

- Sonomi, por que está triste?

- Eu não estou triste. respondeu depressa, mas não muito convincente.

Fujitaka não acreditou na resposta, mas já tinha sido sorte ela não lhe matar com a pergunta, então apenas respondeu com um sorriso.

- Gostaria de saber por que você sorri tanto? Eu não te entendo não tem saudade dela, não se sente sozinho, não tem tristezas, você parece que não sente nada? perguntou Sonomi encarando para ele.

A pergunta o pegou meio de surpresa, no fundo algumas vezes sentia-se só, e triste e tinha saudades de Nadesiko, mas sempre permaneceu forte e nunca deixava transparecer seus sentimentos.

- Sim às vezes me sinto só e tenho saudade dela, mas prometi a ela que nunca choraria. respondeu Fujitaka.

- Sei de sua promessa, mas não sei como consegue? os olhos de Sonomi estavam marejados.

Fujitaka notou isso e se aproximou mais dela. Sonomi ao invés de se afastar como sempre, dessa vez se aproximou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem ao seu lado, que retribui passando o braço em volta dela.

- Por que você está chorando? arriscou perguntar Fujitaka.

Sonomi levantou o rosto cheio de lágrimas, ele observa a mulher sempre tão forte e independente agora tão frágil em sua frente e sem querer admirou sua beleza, seus olhos expressivos em um rosto bem feito e muito bonito apesar da idade.

- Eu sei que ela foi feliz com você, eu sei que eu fui egoísta e por isso a perdi, não passei o tempo que podia ter passado com ela por ciúme bobo e infantil... Demorei tanto a perceber que eu sou uma idiota Sonomi dizia chorando.

- Não você não é idiota e não se preocupe Nadesiko te amava muito e ela sempre lembrava de você, me desculpe se a privei da companhia dela eu nunca tive a intenção. falou Fujitaka apertando um pouco o abraço.

- Eu sei que não teve, mas eu ainda sou idiota, por não ter entendido antes, que ela foi tão feliz com você. Sonomi ainda chorava enquanto Fujitaka tentava consolá-la.

- Mas eu não sou idiota somente por isso, eu sou pior que idiota e meus erros não pararam no que fiz com meu amor por Nadesiko, eu errei muito mais ... Você sabe sobre o pai da Tomoyo?

Fujitaka se assustou com a pergunta realmente nunca tinha visto nem ela nem a Tomoyo falarem sobre ele, resolveu não falar nada e ficar esperando.

- Claro que não! Eu nunca falei disso para ninguém, eu o conheci quando estava na faculdade, ele era um rapaz muito bonito, o que me chamou a atenção foi seus cabelos negros iguais ao da Nadesiko, eu ainda amava muito ela, mas isso não impediu que eu me apaixonasse por ele. agora Sonomi se afasta um pouco de Fujitaka e continuou.

- Nós começamos a namorar e logo nos tornamos inseparáveis, pensamos em marcar o casamento, mas ele recebeu uma proposta para ir trabalhar na Europa, ele queria que fosse junto, mas eu não quis, disse para ele recusar, mas ele não quis, então brigamos, no dia seguinte eu peguei minhas malas e vim embora para Tomoeda. Sonomi fez uma pausa respirou fundo e pensou "já que estou falando vou falar tudo preciso tirar esse peso do meu peito".

- Um mês depois eu soube que estava grávida, minha família, tratou de arranjar-me um casamento o mais rápido possível, assim me casei com Kenji Daidouji, ele não me amava e tão pouco queria uma filha que não era dele, apenas se casou por mero interesse, minha família lhe prometeu um bom dote se casasse comigo e assumisse a criança, ele aceitou, ficamos casados durante dois anos ele me tratava mal e eu também não gostava dele, um dia ele resolveu partir e se quer saber foi melhor assim e foi isso que aconteceu. Sonomi fez uma pausa e abaixou a cabeça

Fujitaka continuava a observá-la agora seu semblante era triste, mas já não parecia tão frágil, então resolveu arriscar e perguntar.

- Você disse a ele que teve uma filha?

- Não, respondeu Sonomi num tom determinado. - Eu tive medo que ele a afastasse de mim e também minha família não permitiria, quando ela nasceu meu mundo virou ela, eu tive medo que ele a tirasse de mim então não contei e me arrependo muito. agora Sonomi começava a chorar de novo.

- Me arrependo por que minha filha nunca conheceu o pai e sempre pensou que Kenji fosse seu pai, quando soube que ele morreu, ela tinha apenas cinco anos e me lembro que ela ficou triste apesar de nunca ter convivido com ele, eu não tive coragem de contar a verdade para Tomoyo, ela me odiaria se soubesse a verdade, eu soube que ele tem dois filhos que são irmãos da Tomoyo, mas não sei nada deles. Sonomi chorava muito, então Fujitaka abraçou-a novamente, e essa por sua vez aceitou e o abraçou de volta, nuca tinha imaginado naquela situação com ninguém, ainda mais com ele, mas não sabia ao certo o porque, mas se sentia confortável e segura com ele.

- Sonomi não se culpe por ter medo, eu também tenho, mas acho que devia contar para Tomoyo, sobre seu pai. Fujitaka disse tentando confortá-la.

- Eu não consigo, não tenho coragem, já passaram tantos anos e ela jamais me perdoaria por ter mentido. respondeu Sonomi ainda com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe ela te ama e irá te perdoar eu sei. disse Fujitaka olhando nos olhos de Sonomi, começou achar a proximidade de seu rosto com seu um tanto desconcertante, mas não podia deixar de admirá-la.

- Obrigada e me desculpe por fazer você me ouvir, me desculpe por tudo que fiz a você. Sonomi pela primeira vez agradecia a ele e pior se desculpava, mesmo sem querer começava a gostar dele e pior ainda admirou sua beleza, ele ainda tinha um belo físico e olhos muito bonitos complementado com seus óculos que lhe davam um charme intelectual "o que estou pensando" se auto-repreendeu.

- Não é necessário agradecer, muito menos se desculpar Sonomi, se alguém tem que pedir desculpa sou eu, já é muito tarde, eu te levo em casa está bem? Perguntou Fujitaka sorrindo e ainda muito surpreso com o comportamento de Sonomi.

Sonomi olhou em volta realmente já não havia ninguém por perto então aceitou ser acompanhada até em casa

- Tudo bem tem razão já é tarde e suas desculpas você sabe que não precisa se desculpar, pois nunca fez nada a mim, demorei a perceber e por isso te tratei mal no passado então vou considerar sua resposta como um perdão.

No caminho eles conversavam pouco enquanto Sonomi ia andando meio que mancando por causa do salto, Fujitaka olhava a companheira e não consegui deixar de pensar no quanto era orgulhosa quando a conheceu e de como ainda é, mas hoje ele viu uma Sonomi que ninguém conhece, uma Sonomi frágil...

- Aiiiii! Sonomi quase caiu por causa do sapato, mas foi amparada por Fujitaka.

- Obrigada Fujitaka. Sonomi sorri pela primeira vez para ele.

Fujitaka não acreditou no que viu "ela fica linda sorrindo", ele não entendeu o porque, mas sentiu uma vontade muito grande de aproximar seu corpo do dela e assim o fez, segurou-a seu braço e trouxe ela bem próxima, podia sentir a respiração dela e seu corpo quente encostado no seu, olhou para o rosto surpreso de Sonomi.

Sonomi estava surpresa não esperava essa reação, pensou em empurrá-lo, mas não era isso que queria, gostava do que estava acontecendo então resolveu abraçá-lo também e retribui seu gesto com um sorriso.

Ele percebeu que seu gesto foi aceito, não sabia porque fazia isso mais desejava muito estar com ela ali, queria beijá-la, senti-la viva, a muito não sentia seu corpo assim, então se inclinou e beijou-a, um misto de sentimentos e sensações que não sentia há muito tempo corria por seu corpo.

Sonomi no começo pensou em sair correndo, mas a pressão nos seus lábios lhe causava uma certa confusão mental, seu corpo não obedecia a sua mente, ela então aceitou o beijo e se entregou as sensações que este trazia, passou os braços envolta do homem que a beijava deixando seus corpos unidos.

Fujitaka intensificou o beijo acariciando os cabelos de Sonomi, que retribui as caricias.

Os dois se beijaram intensamente mais algumas vezes, não se importavam com mais nada, nenhum dos dois pensavam, apenas seguiam seus corações solitários há tanto tempo. Quando se separaram ambos ficaram em silencio olhando um para o outro, Sonomi sentia seu corpo tremendo ainda, estava confusa, olhou para o homem em sua frente, ele o homem que odiou por tantos anos, mas agora seus sentimentos eram outros, então tirou seus sapatos e saiu correndo, tinha que ir embora antes que fizesse aquilo de novo, correu até chegar em casa.

Fujitaka apenas a observou se afastar, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, começou a voltar para casa, pensando o que acabara de acontecer, mas quanto mais pensava menos achava respostas sobre seus sentimentos.

Continua...

N/A : espero que tenham gostado, no capitulo seguinte Sonomi e Fujitaka irão conversar será que eles irão se entender.

Até logo!


End file.
